Había Una Vez en Nueva York (Once Upon a Time in New York)
by Ania Mileth
Summary: Nuestros queridos caballeros y damas han estado enamorados desde niños de las personas equivocadas, pero ahora que son mayores se darán cuenta de que a veces el amor lo encuentras con quien menos lo esperas (Miguel, Tulio, Esmeralda,Anastasia, Dimitri, Odette, Ariel, Erick, Hercules, Megara, Aladdin, Jasmin, Rapunzel, Flynn, Elsa y Jack Frost) Principes y princesas actualmente
1. Prologo

Mi nombre es, bueno, no creo que sea importante, pero lo diré de todas formas, mi nombre es Rapunzel, tengo 19 años y vivo en Nueva York. Soy latina. Vivo en un edificio con las que desde que tengo memoria han sido mis amigas, se llaman Esmeralda, Odette, Ariel, Anastasia, Megara y Jazmín, que todas tenemos sangre latina con cada una tuve una manera muy peculiar de conocerlas:

Esmeralda, la conocí cuando tenía 6 años, fui con mi tía a un circo y ella viajaba junto con su hermano Dimitri, ella tenía 8 años y el 12, ambos eran payasitos, solo que los maltrataban, así que con la ayuda de mi tía, los ayudamos a escapar y desde entonces hemos sido amigas

Odette, tenía 9 años, cuando la conocí, ella y su hermano Jack escapaban de su padrastro que los maltrataba mucho, ella tenía 12 y el mi edad

Ariel, tenía 10 años cuando la conocí, de hecho la rescate se estaba ahogando, su primo Hércules (amantes de la mitología griega eran sus padres) me ayudo, Ariel tenía 15 y el 17

Anastasia (Ania como la suelo llamar), la conocí cuando tenía 15 años, ella junto con sus hermanos Tulio y Miguel, ella con 18 y sus hermanos con 20 y 21 respectivamente trabajaban en un restaurante cerca de Broadway, como meseros cantantes.

Megara (Meg), la conocí también a los 15 años, junto con su primo Aladdin me ayudaron a escapar cuando me intentaban asaltar, ella como Ania tenía 18 y Al 20

Jazmín, la que tengo menos tiempo de conocer, la conocía hace 2 años, junto con su primo Erick ella y yo somos de la edad, Erick tenía 22 en aquel entonces

Desde que éramos niños y conforme fui formando mi grupo de amigos, me di cuenta de que también se formaban parejas. Me di cuenta de que a Dimitri le gustaba Ania, a Al le gustaba Jaz, a Erick le gustaba Ariel, a Herc le gustaba Meg, a Tulio le gustaba Odette, y a Miguel le gustaba Esme, y Jack, Jack, bueno, siempre me ha gustado, pero no creo, bueno estoy enamorada de él, lo admito estoy enamorada del hermano de una de mis mejores amigas, siempre lo he estado, pero no sé si él tiene sentimientos hacia mí. Pero conforme fuimos creciendo, comencé a notar que, tal vez, solo tal vez, no o todo era como lo pensaba, pero de qué rayos estoy hablando, si todos fueron, son y seguirán siendo pareja, o eso pensaba yo, pero todo este embrollo comenzó con una llamada.


	2. Y,¿vivieron felices para siempre?

Capítulo 1

Y, ¿vivieron felices para siempre?….

****** Please be my baby, Please be my baby Neoman saenggakhamyeon michigesseo Niga neomuneomu gatgo sipeoseo Uuh*** (tono de llamada)

-¿Hola? ¿Pincelito?-

- Hola Esme, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? Te escucho extraña-

-Que mal me conoces, por algo eres mi mejor amiga, perdón, mi hermana, si estoy mal, muy mal, digamos que…..*comienza a llorar*, Miguel….Miguel y yo… terminamos Pincelito, después de Año ocho meses juntos, me mando a la goma, todo se acabo-

-¿Cuál fue la razón?, espera ¿Dónde estás?-

-En el trabajo, por cierto ¿Por qué no has llegado?

-Voy para allá, hoy entro un poco más tarde, te veo en 15 minutos

-De acuerdo Pincelito, te necesito

Colgué con Esme, resulta que todos trabajamos en "la nota musical" el restaurante donde conocí a Ania, Tulio y Miguel, todos teníamos un sueño: Broadway, y en ese restaurante tan cerca de Broadway llegaban a comer muchos cazadores de talentos, pero me estoy desviando del tema, ¿por qué Esme y Miguel terminaron?, en aquel momento algo me saco de mis pensamientos, un mensaje

******** Don't stop believin Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight, people *************** (tono de mensaje)

Pincelito

Dimitri termino conmigo, te necesito

URGE!

De: Ania

Recibido:10:05:15 am

Esto no me gusta mucho, dos de mis amigas terminan con sus novios, que resultan ser el hermano de la ex novia, te explico Ania término con Dimitri el Hermano de Esme, y Esme termina con Miguel, uno de los hermanos de Ania. En aquel momento me llegaron 4 mensajes al whatsapp

************I'll be your crying shoulder******** (tono del whatsapp)

Tulio y yo….. se acabo Odette

Se acabo Ariel

Pedazo de idiota, esto fue todo Meg

Maldito... Jaz

Ok esto no está bien, todas mis amigas terminaron sus relaciones el mismo día, más raro aun, casi todos llevaban lo mismo: año, año y meses, a excepción de Ania y Dimitri, apenas iban a cumplir el año, sabía que todas recurrían a mí, era obvio, era la única que no estaba relacionada con alguno de sus parientes, bueno… Jack y yo jamás hemos sido nada, lastimosamente

Cuando llegue a la nota musical a las 11:00, una ola, no, un mar de llanto, sollozos y rímel corrido me abordo, todas implorándome lo mismo: "habla con ellos", lógico, al ser buenas amigas, perdón hermanas, todas estaban enojadas con sus parientes y ni siquiera les querían dirigir la palabra, así que les dije

-Haré lo posible, no creo que me escuchen, en la noche vengan a mi apartamento, necesitan terapia de desahogo, y mucha compañía, además supongo que no querrán estar en su casa con sus hermanos y primos, a excepción de Ody-

-Las acompañaré en su dolor, Pincelito, además Jack esta noche hará un trabajo con unos compañeros de la universidad, así que no quiero estar ahí, por cierto ¿cómo van ustedes dos? – me dijo limpiándose el maquillaje

- Pues te diré Ody, pero sólo amigos, como toda la vida, realmente dudo mucho que Jack y yo lleguemos a algo – le dije mientras me terminaba de poner el delantal

En aquel momento el gerente nos interrumpió

- Cof, cof, ¿interrumpo a caso señoritas? – El gerente de la nota musical Flynn Ryder, hijo del dueño del restaurante, un joven sumamente apuesto de 23 años, que realmente a cualquiera le movería el tapete, pero a mí no, yo solo tengo ojos para Jack

-Para nada señor Ryder, solo le quería pedir un favor – le dije en tono amable

- De acuerdo, Rapunzel, solo que tus amigas se vallan a trabajar, por favor – les lanzo una mirada acusadora a todas – Nos vemos Pincelito- me decía Jaz

-¿Pincelito? – me pregunto con esa sonrisa que a cualquiera desarma, que estoy diciendo

- Si señor, me dicen pincelito, porque me gusta pintar, además cuando éramos niñas, Esme me decía rapuncelita, y Dimitri me comenzó a decir Pincelito, y desde entonces todos me llaman así, señor- le dije sonriendo

-Dime Flynn, Pincelito, además no soy tan mayor que tu, solo son 4 años, ¿cuál es el favor que me querías pedir? – me dijo mientras me acomodaba un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja

-Claro, lo olvidaba, que cambies el horario y el área de todos, no sé si escuchaste, pero terminaron todos y pues no quiero problemas entre mis amigas y sus hermanos, primos que a la vez son ex novios de las demás-

-Tranquila princesa, yo me encargo, ahora a trabajar, es tu turno en el micrófono, quiero escucharte cantar, y hazlo como siempre por favor, la obra del mes es "Rock of Ages" (la era del rock), sorpréndeme- me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo

- Si señor, perdón, Flynn- y justo cuando dije eso me golpeo en la puerta


	3. Endureciendo el corazón

Capítulo 2

Endureciendo mi corazón

Después de mi muy notorio acto de torpeza, salí y subí al escenario, tenía que obedecer al jefe, estaba decidiendo que canción debía cantar, decidí cantar "Harden my heart" creo que era muy apropiada para el momento, ya que todas estaban trabajando de mala gana, al igual que ellos

-Buenas días, amado público, bienvenidos a "la nota musical ", mi nombre es Rapunzel, pero el día de hoy me llamo Sherrie, y les voy a cantar

Cryin' on the corner, waitin' in the rain  
i swear i'll never, ever wait again  
you gave me your word..but words for you are lies  
Darlin' in my wildest dreams, i never thought i'd go  
but it's time to let you know...oh...  
Chorus:  
i'm gonna harden my heart  
i'm gonna swallow my tears  
i'm gonna turn...and...leave you here...  
All of my life i've been waitin' in the rain  
i've been waiting for a feeling...that never, ever came  
it feels so close, but always disappears...  
Darlin', in your wildest dreams, you never had a clue...  
but it's time you got the news...oooo...  
Repeat chorus  
I'm gonna harden my heart  
i'm gonna swallow my tears  
i'm gonna harden my heart  
i'm gonna swallow my tears  
harden my heart...harden my heart...  
swallow my tears  
i'm gonna harden my heart...

Cuando termine de cantar, pude notar, que los chicos se veían uno al otro y viceversa, no le preste atención, yo solo veía como Jack acababa de entrar y se sentaba en mi área, inmediatamente baje del escenario y fui corriendo a atenderlo

-Buen día, mi nombre es Rapunzel, pero por hoy me llamo Sherrie, bienvenido a la tierra de Oz, que te puedo ofrecer – odiaba tener que decir todo eso, pero es el reglamento (el restaurante estaba dividido en áreas, la zona de Wicked, donde estoy yo, la zona de Mamma Mia!, la zona de Hairspray, la zona de Cats, la zona Chicago, Rock of ages, una de mis áreas preferidas Vaselina, en donde cada zona tenía su propio saludo, el mío era este)

-Pincelito, sabes que no me debes decir todo eso, tengo toda la vida conociéndote, pero bueno, ¿cómo estás? – me dijo con esa sonrisa que me desarma, con aquellos ojos, que en su mirada me pierdo

- Bien, gracias Jack, pero los que no están bien, son todos los demás, parece que, a todos los chicos, les pego la loquera de terminar con las chicas – le dije sonriendo

-Bueno, Pincelito, ayuda a Ody en lo que se pueda, esta noche tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo apoyarla como Dios manda, por cierto, ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana cuando salgas? – me dijo guiñándome un ojo

- Nada, no tengo planes – le dije mientras me comenzaba a poner roja

-Paso por ti mañana, en cuanto salgas, iremos a cenar sushi, a las 8:30,¿de acuerdo? – me decía mientras se levantaba

-Claro, claro, es decir, si Jack, mañana a las 8:30 te espero - me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después saludo a Ody y se fue

No puedo creerlo, tengo una cita con Jack, concéntrate Rapunzel, tienes que idear la manera de hablar con los chicos, para hacerlos entrar en razón, si es que tienen, pero debo pensar, ojala y el señor Ryder me ayude, porque no creo que podamos soportar nadie, este ambiente tan tenso, incluso los clientes lo pueden llegar a notar

_Esa noche_

_En casa de Tulio y Miguel, también tenían una pijamada por decirlo así_

Creo, que ya se dieron cuenta de que Esmeralda y yo, bueno, terminamos- decía Miguel mientras se sentaba en un sillón

-Valla hermanito, yo rompí con Odette- dijo Tulio sentándose en el piso – Dimitri no golpees a Miguel

-Chicos, no lo golpeare, mientras ustedes no lo hagan conmigo, termine con Ania – dijo Dimitri, cubriéndose la cara

-Bueno, si es la hora de las confesiones, yo corte con Ariel, Al no me pegues – decía Erick, mientras se quitaba la playera

-Herc, no la tomes contra mí, pero rompí con Jazmín- dijo Aladdin, al igual que Miguel estaba sentado en el sillón y tomando una cerveza

- Erick, recuerda que el Karate solo es para defensa, no para agredirme por haber cortado con Megara – decía Herc, que traía solo los bóxers puestos – cielos chicos, al parecer todos terminamos con las chicas, pobre de Pincelito, ha de estar con ellas, escuchándolas y limpiándoles el rímel, pero, ¿cuál fue su razón?, la mía fue de que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, y que creía que había alguien más

-La misma – dijeron todos al unísono

En aquel momento Tulio se levanto, fue al refrigerador y saco cervezas, se las entrego a todos los que no tenían y brindaron

-Por la soltería –

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta

**Ding Dong**

Tulio que estaba de pie fue a abrir

-Ryder, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Gustas una cerveza?-

-No gracias Tulio, vengo a hablar con ustedes de las chicas, miren, tuve la necesidad de reacomodar sus horarios y zonas, Rapunzel me lo pidió, porque no quiere que la pasen mal ni ustedes ni las mujeres, he decidido que queden así

Esmeralda y Dimitri entran a las 10:30 y se van a Mamma Mia!

Odette y Aladdin entran a las 10:45 y se van a Hairspray

Ariel, Ania y Herc se van a Wicked y entran a las 11:00

Meg y Jazmín entraran a las 11:15 y se irán a chicago

Miguel, Pincelito y tu entraran a las 10:00 y se van a Vaselina

-De acuerdo, Ryder será lo mejor, gracias – le dijo Tulio estrechándole la mano

– Al contrario, denle las gracias a Rapunzel, ella me pidió el favor, por cierto, recuerden que es mes de Rock of Ages, Pincelito ya canto hoy, preparen ustedes estas dos canciones para mañana y pasado – les dijo Flynn entregándoles las letras de las canciones "Juke box hero/I love Rock & Roll y We built this city/We're not gonna taken – mañana quiero Juke box hero, con su permiso, buenas noches

-Creo que esta noche será algo larga, tenemos que aprendernos la canción y pensar una coreografía, mejor empecemos – dijo Erick rascándose la cabeza

*Comienza a sonar el celular de Miguel*

***Y de la otra me encanta que pida la banda, y que me de besos sabor a buchanan's***

-¿Hola? ¿Hola?- nadie contesto

-¿Quién era, Miguel? – le decía Tulio

-El mudo, o la muda, no contestaron, han de ver marcado número equivocado, mejor comencemos a ensayar- dijo mientras ponía la canción

_En casa de las chicas_

-Ahora sí, me pueden explicar ¿Qué sucedió?-les pregunte a las chicas, que bueno que desde hace mucho yo endurecí mi corazón solo un poco, así he podido sobrevivir a ser ignorada por Jack

-Bueno, Miguel me dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo por mí, y yo le pregunte si había alguien más, y me contesto que…. que él creía que si- Esme estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar de nuevo, tenía todo el día haciéndolo

-Esme, lo mismo me dijo Tulio- dijo Ody

Me di cuenta que a todas les había dado la misma excusa, pero que tenían ellos en el cerebro, ¿algas? ¿Arena?, me saco de mis pensamientos que llamaron a la puerta, pensé que era Tiana, la repartidora de pizza o Naveen, el repartidor de comida china

*Ring, ring*

Me levante, y no me preocupe por ponerme la bata, salí así en mi pijama de short (más bien parecía unos bóxers de hombre, de esos flojitos) y mi blusa de tirantes, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta

-Buenas noches pincelito, ¿puedo pasar? – era Flynn Ryder, tan apuesto como siempre

-Buenas noches, señor Ryder, perdón Flynn, me gustaría invitarte a pasar, pero están las chicas, y digamos que estamos un poco indecentes – lo decía mientras cruzaba los brazos para que no notara que estaba en pijama

-Bueno linda, solo pasaba a decirte que he cambiado los horarios justo como pediste, los cuales quedaron así

Esmeralda y Dimitri entran a las 10:30 y se van a Mamma Mia!

Odette y Aladdin entran a las 10:45 y se van a Hairspray

Ariel, Ania y Herc se van a Wicked y entran a las 11:00

Meg y Jazmín entraran a las 11:15 y se irán a chicago

Miguel, Tulio y tu entraran a las 10:00 y se van a Vaselina

Eso es todo linda, buenas noches, ya mañana les diré los números que deben de preparar, sueña lindo – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla

Regrese a la sala, un poco sonrojada, pero lo supe disimular bastante bien, les dije a las chicas lo que había dicho Flynn, y seguimos con nuestra pijamada de terapia, comiendo helado, pizza, comida china, viendo películas, cantando, como siempre en todas las pijamadas, me moría de ganas por contarles lo de Jack y yo, pero no quise hacer más escándalo, esa noche, yo no importaba, importaban las demás, y era necesario que endurecieran su corazón


	4. El que mete pazsaca más

Capítulo 3

El que mete paz…..Saca más

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, necesitaba arreglarme, debíamos ir vestidos como un personaje del musical del mes, y como yo soy Sherrie, me debo vestir, peinar y maquillar como ella, además de que el señor Ryder me cambio el horario, no quería fallarle, me hizo un gran favor

Faltaba un cuarto para las 10 cuando al fin estuve lista, les deje a las chicas una nota, y tome un yogurt del refrigerador, Esme, acababa de despertar, así que la salude y me fui

Gracias al cielo, el tren no se retraso hoy e iba a buena velocidad, cuando al fin llegue a la nota musical, el señor Ryder iba llegando también

-Buenos días Rapunzel – me saludo con una sonrisa – Buenos días se…., perdón Flynn – le respondí al igual con una. El se dirigió a su oficina y yo a mi zona, en el trayecto me puse el delantal y ya estaban ahí Tulio y Miguel, era mi oportunidad para empezar a hablar con ellos.

-Buenos días chicos – los salude como siempre

-Buenos días pincelito, ¿cómo amaneciste? – me pregunto Tulio

-Bien, gracias Tulio y, a ustedes ¿cómo les fue anoche?, me entere de que el señor Ryder les llevo un poco de trabajo – les dije mientras terminaba de tomar la primera orden del día

-Pues, nos fue bien, pudimos aprender la letra y sacar una coreografía bastante buena– me decía Miguel, quien ya regresaba con su orden

El día paso bastante tranquilo, realmente la distribución que había hecho el señor Ryder fue muy buena, al estar separados las ex parejas, y estar alejados de las zonas, no se respiro ese aire denso

-Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a la nota musical , ayer nuestra hermosa mesera Rapunzel, que durante este mes se llamara Sherrie, inauguro el musical del mes que es efectivamente Rock of Ages, y hoy nuestros apuestos caballeros, no es por presumir, pero son guapos, no solo por que sean mis hermanos, nos han preparado algo especial, con ustedes Juke Box Hero/I love Rock & Roll – termino de presentarlos Ania y bajo del escenario

Bought a beat up six string in a second hand store  
Didn't know how to play it but I knew for sure  
That one guitar felt good in my hands  
Didn't take long to understand just one guitar  
Slung way down low was a one way ticket  
Only one way to go  
So I starting rocking ain't never gonna stop  
No gotta keep on rocking  
Someday gonna make it to the top and sing

I love rock'n'roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock'n'roll so come and take your time and dance with me  
In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour  
Thought I passed my own shadow by the backstage door  
Like a trip through the past to that day in the rain  
And that one guitar then my whole life changed

And we'll be moving on and singing the same old song  
I'm a jukebox hero, so put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I'm a jukebox hero, so come and take your time and dance with me  
Just the one guitar, jukebox hero, got stars in your eyes  
Jukebox hero, aaahhhhhhh  
Jukebox hero, I love rock'n'roll  
Stop, stop, so put another dime in the jukebox baby  
Jukebox hero, I love rock'n'roll  
Stop, stop, so come and take your time and dance with me  
Stars in your eyes  
I love rock'n'roll

Los chicos realmente hicieron una gran presentación, para haber sido aprendida y creada la coreografía en una noche, mi hora del almuerzo la compartía con Tulio, Miguel y Dimitri, algo no muy bueno para llevar a cabo mi investigación, no hay manera, debo de saber, me mata ver a mis amigas así, y a ellos tan campantes como si nada hubiera pasado; llego el momento en que Tulio y Dimitri se levantaron, así que Miguel quedo solo conmigo, perfecto para hacer la movida

-Miguel, este… tengo una pregunta para ti, pero no quiero que te lo tomes mal- le decía a este un poco nerviosa

-Dime pincelito, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea- me decía ofreciéndome un poco de pastel de manzana

-De acuerdo, Esme me comento, que cuando terminaste con ella, le dijiste que había alguien más, y… me gustaría que me dijeras de quien se trata, por que a ella le carcome la duda – le dije y en cuanto termine de decirlo baje la mirada

-Pincelito, a ti no te puedo engañar, pero si hay alguien más, y si a Esme le carcome la duda, a mi me carcomen los nervios y el miedo, resulta, que desde hace poco más de un mes, me di cuenta de que, llevo toda una vida enamorado de la persona equivocada, creí amar a Esme, pero no, Tulio me va a matar, pero estoy enamorándome de Odette – me dijo y estaba sumamente sonrojado, como si se tratara de un estudiante enamorado

-Déjame recapitular, duraste 1 año ocho meses con Esmeralda, y de un día para otro te das cuenta de que ya no la amas, y estas enamorándote de la ex novia de tu hermano, Miguel, acláramelo por favor – mi expresión lo decía todo, estaba desconcertada, pero justo cuando me iba a decir las cosas llego Tulio, además de que se había terminado el descanso

Al menos ya se algo, primero debo hablar con Tulio, no vaya a ser que como su hermanito sienta sentimientos por Esmeralda, y después con la misma Esmeralda debo de hablar.

Las horas poco a poco pasaron y llego mi hora de salida 8:25, tenía solo 5 minutos para darme un zarpazo de tigre y estar lista para salir con Jack

Las 8:30 dieron, poco a poco fueron saliendo todos, se despedían de mi, espere, y espere, dieron las 8:45 y Jack no había llegado, no puede ser, no me podía dejar plantada, ¿o sí?, estaba a punto de irme cuando llego Jack en su moto

-Pincel, perdón por tardar, hay una accidente en la 5ta avenida, ¿nos vamos? – con esa carita, con esa sonrisa, con esa expresión, le perdone que haya llegado 15 minutos tarde, nos subimos en la moto, y nos fuimos

Era genial poder estar con él, tenía toda una vida conociéndolo, toda una vida enamorada de él, no sé si sea amor, obsesión, capricho, pero, yo solo sabía que a Jack lo quería.

Llegamos al restaurant, y ordenamos, la cena iba de maravilla, si iba, lo que hecho a perder todo fue un comentario de Jack

-Rapunzel, dime, ¿Cuándo piensas entrar a la escuela? ¿O estarás toda tu vida de mesera en la nota musical? – me lo dijo con un tono altanero, que realmente me molesto

-Jack, sabes muy bien porque trabajo en la nota, estoy esperando a que sean las nuevas audiciones de la Academia Americana de Arte Dramático

-Pero no tienes necesidad de trabajar, con lo que te manda tu tía Aurora es suficiente, de eso pudieras pagar los gastos de tu apartamento, y darte tus pequeños lujos, en vez de estarte matando cada día de la semana en ese restaurantillo, con la esperanza de que un cazador de talentos te lleve directo a Broadway- su tono era cada vez más arrogante

-Mira Jack, si trabajo en la nota, es porque me gusta lo que hago, y no quiero depender toda la vida de mi tía, suficiente hizo con acogerme cuando quede huérfana, y también como les ayudo tanto a Esme y Dimitri, como a ti y a Ody, y déjame decirte, podre ser muy ingenua, crédula e incluso ilusa, pero tengo esa esperanza, además, no me avergüenzo de donde trabajo, del lugar de donde comí cuando no tenía, veo que la universidad te ha cambiado Jack, sabes que, esta cita no tiene caso – me levante con lagrimas en los ojos y salí del restaurante

-Pincel, Rapunzel, te estoy hablando – me dijo Jack alcanzándome con la moto dos cuadras más adelante del restaurante

-Qué rayos quieres, ¿seguir humillándome?- no podía creer que al que yo amaba, a la persona que había tenido en un altar durante tantos años me tratara así

-No, Pincelito, discúlpame, no te tuve que hablar así, pero me molesta mucho, me enoja que tú te mates trabajando, y que no hallas conseguido entrar a la Academia, además, te expones, la nota está muy mal ubicada, te puede llegar a ocurrir algo, y eso…. eso, jamás me lo perdonaría

-Explícate, Jack, no te entien….

Jack no me dejo terminar la frase, me acaba de besar, era un beso como siempre lo imagine, era mi primer beso de verdad, era todo lo que había soñado, era, era, no sé cómo explicarlo

Duro apenas dos minutos, pero a mí, a mí me pareció eterno, de repente Jack me dijo

-Pincelito, me iré, me escogieron como estudiante de intercambio, me iré por unos meses a Los Ángeles, a una de las academias de arte cinematográfico, y no me podía irte sin decirte que yo, yo no siento nada más por ti que amistad, siempre he sabido que estabas enamorada de mí, eras muy obvia, sin mencionar que Ody me lo dijo, y quiero que sepas, que te quiero como a una hermana, además, no quiero que tengas falsas esperanzas conmigo, ni te ilusiones ni nada de eso pincelito, por eso te trate así, quería derrumbarte esa imagen que tenías de mí, pero vi que no salió como lo esperaba, solo te puedo decir, hasta luego pincelito, te quiero y siempre te querré, no tengas ataduras a mí, te libero de este compromiso que sentías, ahora sube, te llevaré a tu casa – me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que aun me brotaban , y rodaban por mis mejillas.

-No, gracias, Jack, quiero caminar, y estar, sola.

Deje a Jack ahí, en la calle, y comencé a caminar, camine y camine, estaba al otro extremo de donde vivía, pero no importaba, esta noche no puede estar peor


	5. ¿Qué es lo que siento?

Capítulo 5 ¿Qué es lo que siento? EL beso que me planto Flynn, era muy diferente al que me había dado Jack apenas unas horas antes, era un beso muy diferente en muchos sentidos, te explico, Jack me beso y no había sentido ese "click", del que tanto hablan mis amigas, había sentido tantas cosas, y a la vez un vacio enorme, yo lo había besado con amor, y el…. el me beso, me beso solo por compromiso, por lástima, no sé por qué lo hizo. Pero, a diferencia del beso que nos estábamos dando Flynn y yo, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero, era, como si nuestros labios estuvieran diseñados para encajar uno con el otro, como si, el tiempo se detuviera, que nada importara, que solo éramos el y yo contra el mundo, estaba sintiendo algo, estaba sintiendo ese "click", y era hermoso, me hubiera encantado que nunca se acabara ese beso, pero, se acabo -Rapunzel, discúlpame, no tuve que haber hecho esto- dijo Flynn rascándose la cabeza y retirándose un poco de mi -No se preocupe, señor Ryder, jamás paso, gracias por traerme a mi casa, aquí esta su chamarra, lo veo mañana en el trabajo, con permiso- me di la vuelta y entre a mi casa, el me grito, pero cerré la puerta justo en su cara Corrí al baño, abrí la regadera y recorrí la cortina y cientos de preguntas comenzaron a golpear mi cabeza; en primer lugar, ¿Qué rayos me sucede? ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?, no, no puede ser ¿o sí?, no, es una locura. Me desvestí y me metí a bañar, pero las preguntas iban y venían, no es posible, no puedo estar sintiendo algo por el señor Ryder, es una imposibilidad, una incoherencia, una idiotez, una estupidez, una idea muy mala Pero, si pensaba eso, ¿por qué aun me palpitan los labios? ¿ Por qué aun saboreo sus besos? Rapunzel estas alucinando, mejor vete a dormir. 


End file.
